happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sven
:"The Mighty Sven" redirects here. You may be looking for the song. Sven (also known as The Mighty Sven) is a character from Happy Feet Two. He is a male Atlantic Puffin who is mistaken for a penguin and was escaped from the humans (aliens) because, he thought the humans were going to eat him. He is idolised by all of the adélie penguins and Lovelace when he gets caught in an oil spill in the Arctic and flies south. Information ''Happy Feet Two'' Sven first appears at the top of a glacier, high above all the Adelie, chinstrap, Magellanic and little penguins. He tips over into a free fall, but before hitting the water opens his wings and flies. It's quickly learned that everyone believes him to be a flying penguin, as none have ever encountered a puffin. Sven lands on the grass beside Lovelace, who asks him to share his history with all the adoring fans. Ramón started to clash Sven first, and so Lovelace calls the security to get the Amigos out the show. When the show continues, Sven's moment is gone as losing his mojo and maybe would do it the following day. Erik wants to ask if his story has flying in it. When Sven asks where the baby penguins are from, Atticus replied that they live from the Emperor-hood (Emperor-Land). Sven is touched by this and therefore dedicates his "...much applauded, heart warming saga" to Erik. In the song "The Mighty Sven", there is nothing much to know about Sven's early life and childhood. The movie describes a small portion of Sven's past, but almost nothing can be described about what happened to the puffin when he was younger. He is flying from a tornado hitting his homeland, hoping to escape, but he gets swept up. Feeling tired after flying so far he lands on an iceberg which appears to have three polar bears trying to catch and eat him. Soon he is on the back of a polar bear, on a tiny iceberg, exhausted and sleeping. He then is on a smaller chunk of ice, floating in the water, unconscious to a steam boat. The boat, titled "Researchers Aurora", more than likely to belong to the Aurora Research Institute. The Institute is a division of the Aurora College, who have offices in the North West Territories in Canada and other arctic regions. (However this doesn't explain how a similar boat came to be in Antarctica, and this also doesn't explain why the boat was titled in Russian.) The humans try to get him back into shape, but Lovelace was stuck in the oil spill and soon joins him after being saved by the humans. On the deck with Lovelace, he climbs some boxes to see the humans cooking, stuffing, and eating chicken in their mess hall. Thinking that they might become food too, he flies south to the Adélie penguin colony to live in Antarctica permanently, as the Arctic had likely completely melted. In Happy Feet Two: The Novel, it is specified that a volcano eruption caused the puffin to leave his homeland. However, it is yet to be confirmed if this is canon to the arc seen in the film. Appearance Sven is a puffin, possibly from a North Eastern Atlantic colony. He has a rainbow-coloured beak, similar to the atlantic puffin. He also has two tufts on the back of his head which is similar to the tufted or crested puffin. It's possible that he is both a puffin species at once (a hybrid). Personality Sven is very lovable and is also a flirty bird. He is the one who makes himself look better than all the creatures in Antarctica because of his ability to fly. He has no faith in himself, just in Lovelace's ability to make him seem extremely powerful, which isn't hard given the level the other penguins go to believe in him. Sven always thinks that he is the hero of all penguins in Adélie-Land because of his ability to fly (a power that no other penguin has, at least no real penguins). He is quite caring, flighty (fidgety and moves one place to the other) and flirtatious bird. Also, around the Adélie colony, he talked himself up a lot. He can be quite scared too, such as during his flashbacks, when thinking he would be eaten, or when Mumble needed the penguins to find a route to the sea and he denied because he was scared of the Aliens (humans) due to his earlier experiences. But he has a caring side too, like when he tried to save Erik when he fell down the Doomberg (But failed because Lovelace fell on him). He also supported Mumble with saving the emperor penguins by showing everyone a strange, yet funny dance. Also, he confessed he was a different species of bird, before flying off, that he enjoyed the family the Adelies gave him and thanked them. He also has a sense of extreme braveness to him as all his life he has lost and found a number of families that he thinks might accept him as one of them. Despite the difference in species, he's strongly attracted to Gloria, flirting with her (rather shamelessly) when Mumble asked him to give her some fish. He even said that he thought that Gloria was a "Hottie." Sven is also one of Erik's best friends and is forgiven by him after the Doomberg incident. Trivia *Sven has a small tuft blonde hair on his head though Atlantic puffins as a species do not. Tufted puffins, however, do have modified feathers on their head that look similar to hair. **He could be a mix between the two (a hybrid) or the blonde hair could refer to his Scandinavian heritage since he talks about his lost home-land. Puffins nest yearly on the Faroe Islands (Denmark) though these numbers have dwindled due to the lack of food in the area and it is possible that Sven came from these islands. The fact that Sven is a name typically associated with being Scandinavian, supports this theory of coming from the Faroe Islands. This blond hair may also possibly be birth defects. *Sven always says "Papa Oom Mow Mow". *He likes to eat fish, as it is a staple for most Puffins. *He appears to harbor a romantic interest on Gloria after feeding her a fish (Gloria even remarks "are you sure he's not related to Ramón?" to Mumble). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Birds Category:Puffins Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males